


Doughnut be a fool, for my love is true.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/F, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft soft soft, this is really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:maia/isabelle + domestic affection





	Doughnut be a fool, for my love is true.

**Author's Note:**

> L O L guess who is finally finishing up their remaining four valentine's day prompts almost a year a late?!? IT'S A ME!!!
> 
> Some soft, supportive girlfriends for you to enjoy!

The institute is wonderfully quiet for a change, no nonstop red high alert warnings nor siblings back from the dead and causing trouble all over New York City. It’s a quiet that Isabelle enjoys but is trying desperately hard not to completely get used to. Though, she is hoping that the new Downworlder specific committees and greatly increased efforts to interact in person with Downworlder communities to better understand their needs and concerns will help alleviate some of the long standing tension between Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Long term, that could play a role in keeping the institute less on high alert because some of the residual stress is gone. Well, she can dream.

The rare, slower pace at the institute is definitely something that Isabelle is going to take advantage of while it lasts at the very least.

She glances at her watch while she finishes putting away all her tools from her latest weaponry designs and testing. It’s just past three which means that Maia should be getting home any minute now.

Isabelle knows they have dinner plans for that night, to celebrate Valentine’s Day like mundanes for a change, but she wants to get a little treat for Maia as well. She’s been working really hard lately, maintaining her shifts at the Hunter’s Moon while increasing her study efforts drastically. It’s meant a lot of late nights for Maia and sometimes for the both of them if Isabelle isn’t on a night shift patrol and is allowed to help quiz her girlfriend.

Isabelle pulls on her red peacoat and scarf, preparing for New York’s cold February air. On her way out of the institute, she pauses outside of Alec’s office. The door is only slightly open so she knocks quickly.

“Come in.”

Alec’s desk is mostly clean spotless, a rarity to witness on its own. The only things that Isabelle can see are a pad of paper, a single rose, and a card. She imagines that Alec isn’t doing much work at all either right now, most likely trying to convey his emotions for his husband through written word. Magnus and Alec’s wedding photo that sits on his desk is angled towards him as well. Almost as if he hopes their wide smiling faces will help inspire him to find the right words.

“You still haven’t written your Valentine’s Day card?” Isabelle teases as she approaches the desk.

Alec groans, “I’m on my six reiteration, Iz. I feel like it should be extra special for our first Valentine’s Day as a married couple. Nothing feels adequate.”

“Well your wedding vows were perfection and made the entire audience cry so I imagine it’s hard to compete with that since it happened in the last year.”

Alec concedes, nodding his head from one should to the other.

“You’re putting a lot of pressure on yourself for no reason beyond an absurd, invisible standard you’ve set for yourself. Magnus already thinks the world of you and loves you more than the moon. Just relax and write whatever comes to mind, even if you don’t love it, I’m sure when you see him later, you’ll word vomit your affections all over him like usual.” 

Alec laughs at Isabelle’s jab, knowing it’s rooted in affection and not judgement. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

“That too.” Alec laughs again, smiling at her with such fondness. “You headed out?”

“Yeah, I’m going to pick up a treat for Maia on my way home.”

“Oh, she should be finishing soon, shouldn’t she? Don’t forget to text the group chat the moment she finds out!”

“I promise I will.” Isabelle quickly kisses the side of Alec’s head. “Night brother, good luck with your card!”

“Night, Iz. Enjoy your Valentine’s plans tonight and don’t forget to text us!!”

Isabelle rolls her eyes at the second reminder, smiling the whole time. The support from her family about not just her relationship with Maia but Maia as her own person, has really helped Isabelle feel comfortable in her first relationship with a woman and fills her with warmth every time they openly show they care without Isabelle’s prodding. It’s a basic human decency, she knows, but it’s still so nice and comforting to experience. Her family embracing and loving Maia as much as Isabelle does just makes her so happy.

So Isabelle’s a sap too, must run in the Lightwood blood.

~~~~~

Isabelle lets herself into their condo about an hour and a half later, carefully balancing a bag of groceries in one hand and a box of half a dozen doughnuts in the other. She notices that Maia’s shoes and jacket are in the entryway which means that she must be somewhere inside too.

“Maia?” Isabelle calls out but no noise responds to her.

She walks through their condo towards their bedroom, wondering if perhaps Maia’s in the shower. As Isabelle passes through the living room, she finds exactly where Maia is: passed out, lightly snoring on the couch. Her notes, highlighters, textbooks, and pens from the weeks spent studying litter the coffee table in front of her and even spill onto the floor.

The only real difference between now and when Isabelle found Maia in this same exact spot this morning is that her outfit has changed. And she texted Isabelle a nervous selfie at the campus library mid morning.

Isabelle puts the doughnuts on the corner of the coffee table and decides to let Maia sleep more, realizing she probably needs it and definitely deserves it. Isabelle heads to the kitchen, quietly putting away the couple of essential groceries she bought first. A beautiful bouquet of flowers sits on the counter and Isabelle smiles to herself, deciding against reading the small card that is wedged in between the flowers.

After tidying the kitchen, Isabelle begins to pick up the scattered highlighters and pens from the coffee table to return them to their home in the desk drawers. Next she begins to pick up the sheets of paper that made their way to the floor in the space between the table and couch. A hand reaches out and gently grabs her forearm.

“You’re home.” Maia’s voice is soft, still filled with sleep as she slowly blinks herself awake. Her curls are half smooshed from how she fell asleep on the couch and her cheek has creases from the pillows. She looks beautiful.

“And you’re awake.”

Maia smiles sheepishly at that, releasing her hold to rub at her eyes while she yawns. Isabelle kisses the side of Maia’s forehead, making her grin. She tilts her head further back and raising her chin up to Isabelle. She leans forward, pecking Maia’s lips in greeting.

Isabelle gestures at Maia to sit up, who does so with a half hearted grumble about sharing the couch. The moment Isabelle sits down on the couch, Maia snuggles closer, resting her head on Isabelle’s shoulder. She wraps her arm around Maia’s shoulder to hold her in closer. Isabelle’s free hand reaches for Maia’s.

“So… how’d it go?”

“I don’t want to jinx it but I’m pretty sure it went really well. I’m like 85% sure that I passed.”

Isabelle turns her head to look at Maia with a smile that is twice as big as Maia’s shy one. Isabelle’s excitement overflows from her core into her smile and voice. “That’s so amazing! All of your studying and hard work paid off - I’m so, so proud of you, babe!” 

“ _ Might _ have paid off.” Maia warns, but her smile just as big as Isabelle’s now for her joy is truly contagious.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. “And when you get the test results that you passed…”

“Geez! Knock on some wood, would you? Are you trying to jinx me?!” Maia’s voice is light, laughing as she scolds Isabelle but grabs her hand to make her knock on the coffee table just the same.

“How are you a werewolf and still believe in old wives’ tales?”

“I feel like that just further supports my beliefs in superstitions.”

Isabelle laughs, seeing the point that Maia has. “So after you find out about your big, bad exam and let’s say for a case study analysis example, you passed… Then….”

“Then I’ll have my masters in marine biology and since my grades are good and my thesis could be expanded upon further with more research, I’ll be accepted into the PhD program and continue on this Spring.” Superstitious beliefs and all, there is excitement and hope in Maia’s voice. Isabelle knows just how hard Maia’s worked for this opportunity the past two years and how bad she’s wanted it.

“Then my babe is going to be a Doctor!” Isabelle pulls Maia a little closer, kissing her cheek.

Maia pulls away slightly, leveling Isabelle with a serious expression. “It’s gonna be Doctor Babe to you.”

Maia’s attempt at seriousness is thwarted by the yawn that she lets out immediately after, causing both her and Isabelle to laugh hard.

Once they sober from their laughing fit, Isabelle lets her eyes slowly trail Maia’s body, lingering extra long on her lips before returning to her eyes. “Doctor Babe suits you well. And I definitely could get behind practicing calling you Doctor Roberts in private places...”

“Oh yeah?” Maia’s grin turns a little wolfish as she leans in closer to Isabelle, who wastes no time with teasing. She goes in for the kiss fiercely, pleased when her eagerness is matched by Maia. Her hand comes up to Isabelle’s waist and she holds Maia’s chin as the kiss deepens. The angle is not ideal for a longer, heated makeout session without muscle pain so they pull away after a couple of minutes.

“What time is it? Should we start getting ready for dinner?” Maia yawns again, this time trying to cover it with her hand.

“What if we just stayed in tonight? Celebrated you taking your exam with some chinese take out and an early bedtime where you  _ actually _ sleep in our bed.”

Maia mulls it over and Isabelle knows exactly how to sweeten the deal. “I even picked up doughnuts on the way home from that place on 12th that has the dark chocolate peanut butter ones that you love and don’t make you sick.”

Maia’s expression melts a little bit and Isabelle can truly feel the love. “You are too good to me.”

She leans forward to quickly kiss Maia again, “Not even possible.”

Isabelle hops off the couch, heading for the kitchen. “You call in our order to the Jade Wolf and I’ll cancel our reservations. Then we’ll have the night all to ourselves.”

Maia watches Isabelle go from over the back of the couch. Maia calls out to Isabelle’s retreating back, “I love you Isabelle Lightwood.”

Isabelle grins even though Maia can’t see, blushing like every time she says that. It feels like so much  _ more  _ to Isabelle with her full name.

“I love you too Doctor Maia Roberts.”

Maia lets out a high pitched noise as she hops over the back of the couch, “You better knock on some wood right now!!”

Isabelle laughs as she complies, knocking on the cutting board next to the sink. Maia comes from behind, wrapping her arms around Isabelle’s waist and leaning over her shoulder. Maia kisses the side of Isabelle’s neck with a slight squeeze. Warmth for her girlfriend floods Isabelle and she smiles to herself, pleased that they changed their plans to ones that cater more towards domestic affection.

**Author's Note:**

> honest to god yall probs hate me for being repetitive BUT every time I get an email about kudos or comments or tweets about my writing, I literally smile so so big because writing makes me so happy and being able to share it with you, and hopefully bringing a bit of happiness to you too makes me happy!! Sending lots of love always!!


End file.
